


the wish of a broken man

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, M/M, POV Alec, character death isn't permanent don't worry, i repeat the death isn't permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: "I would've done the same thing."AKA the wish but with malec instead of clace





	the wish of a broken man

**Author's Note:**

> very short but very angsty. i promise my next fic will be longer and less angsty, but here's this, i wrote it in like a half hour. enjoy!!

“You may compel me to one action, Alexander Lightwood. What is it that you ask?” Raziel, the angel himself, asked.

Alec turned back to where Magnus was laying on the ground.

Magnus. His boyfriend, the man he can’t live without.

Dead.

They had gotten to the lake just in time, Valentine wasn’t there. They believed that they won, they beat him there. 

Then Magnus turned around and Valentine stabbed him.

Aled had immediately ran over to Magnus, screaming, begging him to not die, as if he had a choice in the matter. Offering his strength.

But it was already too late.

Valentine snuck up behind him while he was crying, holding onto Magnus’s body, and knocked him out. When he awoke, Valentine was almost done. The Mortal Cup and the Sword were already in Lake Lyn, all three Mortal Instruments combined for most likely the first time in hundreds, thousands of years. 

Alec didn’t care. He snuck up behind Valentine and threw him on the shore. The two fought for a bit, but Alec was younger, and had a hell of a lot more rage.

Next thing he knew, he’d killed Valentine.

Finally.

Now there was just one more thing to do.

“Bring Magnus back to life. Please,” Alec requested. There was a long pause, but Raziel stayed where he was. Alec thought, terrifyingly, that Raziel might say no.

“I have no jurisdiction over the souls of those in the Downworld,” Raziel said, and Alec’s heart broke.

“But I will see what I can do. Wait.”

And with those words, Alec regained his hope.

Raziel disappeared, and Alec went over to Magnus’s body. He could barely stand to see it, could barely stand in general. There was too much blood, Magnus was too still. Alec sat by the body, and waited.

After what felt like hours, but was only a minute or so, Magnus twitched. Took a breath.

And Alec was able to breathe again, too.

**Author's Note:**

> my first idea was to end it with Raziel saying he couldn't do it and just leave it there, so it's good i didn't go with my first idea. hope you guys liked this angst pile <3


End file.
